


Stayin' Alive

by sarabakanashimi



Series: Ficlet Meme - Sherlock Edition 2012 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jim invecchia come il formaggio, Stayin' Alive ah ah ah ah staying aliiiiiive
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il Ficlet Meme - Sherlock Edition 2012</p><p>Prompt: <br/>6 e 13 si ritrovano dopo anni e scoprono di odiarsi ancora con la stessa forza di un tempo per via del loro oscuro e condiviso passato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stayin' Alive

Non è molto cambiato _( completo Westwood immacolato, si siede senza incrociare le gambe per non spiegazzare la piega perfetta dei calzoni)_ , e quando si toglie gli occhiali da sole, John si rende conto che il tempo è stato benevolo con questo moderno Dorian Gray.

Giusto un paio di linee sotto gli occhi languidi dall’aria ingannevolmente innocente. _Sicuramente una o due punturine per tenere a bada le rughe. Sherlock saprebbe dire quando è stata l’ultima iniezione di botulino._

In quanto al resto,  Jim Moriarty è un maledetto gnomo senza età,  a cinquant’anni come a trentacinque, fatta salva una spruzzata di grigio nei capelli, anche questa coltivata ad arte. _Sai, è più sexy._

Non si può dire lo stesso di John. Segnato, strapazzato, stropicciato. Completamente bianco un anno e un giorno dopo-

Un anno e un giorno dopo.

Ha il bastone appoggiato contro la sedia, le mani accuratamente ripiegate l’una nell’altra perché non se ne noti il tremito.

Inutile, e lo sa. Ma è altrettanto inutile spolverare il teschio sulla mensola del camino. È diventato lucido, si è come _consumato_. Ancora un po’, e sembrerà una testina rattrappita, un trofeo dei cacciatori di teste. Ancora un po’, e scomparirà del tutto. Il pensiero è da stringere le budella in una morsa di dolore, meglio non pensarlo.

John si schiarisce la gola. Deglutisce. Si chiede cosa ci faccia qui – _un volgare fast food pieno di bambini vocianti e coppie di adolescenti. Non è proprio il luogo adatto ad un incontro al vertice –_ con la sua nemesi.

L’uomo che ha sognato di poter uccidere a mani nude a notti alterne per gli ultimi quindici anni. A notti alterne, quando non ha sognato incubi frammentati, incubi sudati di asfalto macchiato di sangue, e una telefonata come biglietto d’addio, e una lapide nera come un monolite di sventura. 

E il suo viso – giovane, perché il suo Sherlock interiore non è invecchiato mai, anche se ultimamente gli parla di voler provare ad allevare le api, e John non ha ben chiaro se sia tipo il primo segno di demenza senile o se rassegnarsi a farsi tenere compagnia dalla voce disincarnata di un fantasma – il suo viso tanto pallido, livido contro lo scarlatto del sangue, il nero dell’asfalto. Dio, che male.

Dispiega le mani, una automaticamente sul bastone, l’altra accarezza senza pensarci il calcio della pistola. Quanti anni sono che non adopera una pistola? Non ha importanza. L’istinto del soldato muore soltanto con il soldato stesso.

“Cosa- cosa _vuoi?”_ Viene fuori più diretto e brutale di quanto pensasse. Ma c’è poco da dire all’assassino del tuo- del tuo dannato _compagno di vita_ quando ti compare danzando davanti dopo _quindici anni_ e ti chiede di andare a bere un tè. E tu _ci vai_.  ( _E io ho detto ‘pericoloso’, ed eccoti qua.)_

Moriarty scuote la testa piano piano, destra, sinistra. _Naah._

“Niente. Non voglio niente, John.  O meglio,” si liscia il bavero della giacca, si umetta le labbra. La sua faccia ha ancora un che di rettile, di inumano. È un faccia di gomma. “…ho pensato, una riunione. In onore dei vecchi tempi.”

John non.

John non ha parole. Letteralmente. La sinistra gli si stringe più forte contro il calcio della pistola, fa male. Il dolore gli schizza dalle nocche con una violenza fastidiosa, saetta fin nel braccio.

Moriarty sorride il suo sorriso da lucertola, occhi dolci e aria soave.

“Mi mancava _Londra_. Mi mancava l’aria di casa.”

Che sia soltanto di passaggio John l’ha capito senza l’ausilio dello Sherlock interiore, impegnato a enumerare una lunga serie di dettagli. _…e l’ultima falange mancante nel dito mignolo della mano destra indica un’affiliazione con un clan della yakuza, o meglio, il fatto che abbia fallito una particolare missione o incarico e sia stato punito. Dalla manica si nota il tatuaggio che a giudicare dalla sfumatura di verde ha un’età di circa…_

“Perché non dovrei bruciarti le cervella ora e subito.” Il tono di voce di John è abbastanza da sconvolgere John stesso, fa voltare un paio di adolescenti, nonostante le parole siano quiete, piane.

Il sorriso di Moriarty risplende di amperaggio ancora maggiore, mentre sulla guancia segnata di John compare un puntino rosso. Un mirino elettronico.

Moriarty scuote ancora la testa, piano, piano. _Naah._ Si alza, si liscia i calzoni, prende il soprabito accuratamente ripiegato.

“Non mi ucciderai mai, John. Neanche se mi presentassi alla tua porta con un bersaglio dipinto in fronte.”

“Ti sbagli.” John si alza a sua volta, si appoggia al bastone con la mano destra, cerca la pistola con la sinistra. Non la estrae, ma la sua stretta diventa dolorosa sul metallo.

Moriarty ha già girato sui tacchi, schioccando le dita. Mentre esce dal locale, il mirino elettronico si spegne, John non è più sotto tiro.

“Sono l’ultima cosa che ti resta di Sherlock. Sono immortale.”


End file.
